Celebrating the Holidays
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Everyone from El Príncipe - Dos are about to celebrate the holidays. Flames and bad reviews aren't allowed and will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to decorate the Christmas tree as a matter of fact. The holidays are about to come of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be decorating the Christmas tree.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends brought out the Christmas tree to the living room.

"Do you have everything to decorate the tree, Di?" Sue asked.

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "I have the ornaments, the Christmas star and such"

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We better decorate the tree now"

Diana and her friends began to decorate the tree.

"That is a lot of ornaments we got" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We brought some new ones recently"

"That is nice of you, girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are putting the ornaments on to the Christmas tree.

"Where can we put the star, Di?" Sue asked.

"You can put it on top of the tree, Sue" said Diana.

Sue puts the star on top of the Christmas tree.

"Now let's turn on the Christmas lights" said Diana.

She turns on the Christmas lights.

"That looks wonderful, Di" said Sue.

"It was a lot of hard work" said Nancy. "But we did a good job"

Diana and her friends did a good job at decorating the Christmas tree. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Church and New Grocery Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at church. They are about get ready for their Sunday mass as a matter of fact. They are about to pray with the priest of course. They will be going somewhere after church by the way. They will be going to a new grocery store. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a new grocery store after church.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks packed, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we always go to church every Sunday"

"Can we find a place to sit, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, we can, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a seat"

Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"This seat looks comfortable, Di" said Sue.

"Here comes the priest now" said Diana.

They saw the priest enters the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Please stand up and pray"

Everyone got up and they pray to the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Now, let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"We are about to go to the new grocery store" said Diana.

At the new grocery store, Diana and her friends went to go grocery shopping.

"This place looks new, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It opened recently"

"I already got the toothpaste, Di" said Nancy.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "We already running out of toothpaste"

"What else can we find?" Sue asked.

"They are selling ham right now" said Diana.

"That is a great idea, Di" said Sue. "We need it for the holidays"

At the cashier, Diana and her friends are now in line to pay.

"That was a good grocery shopping, Di" said Sue.

"It is great to visit the new grocery store" said Diana. "We got everything we need"

Diana pays the groceries with her money and left the grocery store with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. A Visit to Branson

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the airport. They are about to go to Branson as a matter of fact. They have never been to Branson of course. This will be the first time that they been there by the way. They are about to visit Dick's Five and Ten. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Branson.

"The plane is about to come, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, this is the first time that we go to Branson"

"I have never gone to Branson before" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Diana. "The plane is here now"

Diana and her friends entered the plane and took their seats.

"The seat looks comfortable, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Good thing that we put on our seat belts"

The plane is now departing the airport.

"And we are taking off" said Diana.

"How long is the flight going to take?" Sue asked.

"About a few hours or so" said Diana.

Later, the jet has arrived at the Branson airport.

"We are here, girls" said Diana. "Our first visit to Branson"

"We are going to Dick's Five and Ten" said Sue.

At Dick's Five and Ten, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people, Di" said Sue. "They have a lot of things to buy"

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Let's see what we can find"

Diana and her friends went to look around.

"I just saw a Santa Claus cup" said Diana.

"That looks like a souvenir, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana.

"I already got a new dollhouse for my sister" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends are now in line to pay.

"Good shopping today, girls" said Diana.

"This is the first time that we been to this place" said Sue.

"We can go there again soon" said Diana. "Time to pay"

Diana and her friends took out some money and gave it to the cashier and left. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Snowstorm

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at the park with their siblings. They are about to leave the park as a matter of fact. The snowstorm is about to come of course. They will try to get home before the storm by the way. They don't want to get trapped in the snow. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going home in time for the snowstorm.

"Good day at the park, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to Branson"

"It was nice that we gone there, Di" said Sue.

"We can go there again soon" said Diana.

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "We better go now"

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because a snowstorm is about to come" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the storm clouds covering the sun.

"We better get going" said Diana. "The snowstorm is coming"

Diana and her friends are now leaving.

"Thank you for inviting us to the park, Di" said Nancy.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "I see some snow falling"

"Me too, Di" said Sue. "Let's walk faster"

Diana and her friends walked faster until they got home in time.

"We are home now, girls" said Diana.

"How was your day at the park?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "We came home just in time"

"Yes, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "The snowstorm has started"

"Good thing that we didn't get stuck in the snow" said Sue.

"I don't like being stuck in the snow" said Diana.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"Our siblings are also safe" said Sue.

"Yes, they are, girls" said Diana. "I don't want them to get lost"

"Where is your mom at?" Sue asked.

"She is making hot chocolate right now" said Diana.

"That sounds good, Di" said Sue. "I haven't had hot chocolate in a while"

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Mom will also put some marshmallows as well"

Mrs. Evans came back with the hot chocolate and Diana and her friends drank some. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. New Pharmacy

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a new pharmacy as a matter of fact. It opened recently of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a new pharmacy.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a new pharmacy" said Diana.

At the new pharmacy, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks new, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It opened this week"

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember" said Diana. "Let's see what we can find"

Diana and her friends went to look around.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"That is a medicine, Di" said Sue.

"My pills is ready, girls" said Diana.

She went to go get her pills.

"I just got my pills" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends went to the cashier.

"Nice to visit the pharmacy, Di" said Sue.

"We can go there again soon" said Diana.

"I like this place" said Nancy.

"Me too" said Diana. "Time to pay"

Diana and her friends brought out their money and pay with the cashier and left the new pharmacy. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Department Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a department store as a matter of fact. Diana wanted to buy something for her mom of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the department store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a department store" said Diana.

At the department store, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We haven't been here in a while, Di" said Sue.

"I am about to give something to my mom for Christmas" said Diana.

"Let's go see what we can find, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look around.

"What did you think about the pajamas?" Nancy asked.

"My mom has it already" said Diana.

"I have a box of perfume" said Sue.

"That is a good choice, Sue" said Diana. "My mom really needs one"

"We won't tell her that we brought it" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now in line to pay.

"Good shopping today, girls" said Diana.

"I can pay it with my money, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "It was nice of you picking a Christmas present for my mom"

Sue pays it with her money and left the department store. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Santa at School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They are about to meet Santa as a matter of fact. Christmas is almost here of course. They have never saw Santa Claus at school by the way. This is the first time that Santa Claus comes to Diana's school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be meeting Santa Claus at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Here mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are about to have a special guest today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, someone is about to come to our school for the first time"

"I don't know who it is" said Nancy.

"We will see later" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

Later, Diana and her friends saw Santa Claus arriving at school.

"Look who's here, Di" said Sue.

"Santa Claus is here" said Diana. "Let's get in line"

Diana and her friends went in line to see Santa.

"That is a lot of students here, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It will be about a few minutes to chat with Santa"

Diana and her friends are now in front of the line to see Santa.

"Hi, girls" said Santa.

"Hi, Santa" said Diana. "It was nice to see you"

"I decided to visit here" said Santa.

"Christmas is almost here" said Diana.

"Yes, it is" said Santa. "I will be giving the presents while you girls are asleep"

"You do that every year" said Diana. "I already decorate my house for Christmas"

Diana and her friends have finally met Santa at school. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They have recently met Santa at school of course. Let's hope Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Look at the tree, Di" said Sue.

"That is a Christmas tree, Sue" said Diana.

"That is a nice tree, Di" said Sue. "Let's go drop off our siblings"

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Sue.

"Look at our siblings doing a seesaw" said Nancy.

"Nice to see them playing in the seesaw" said Diana.

"They are having fun right now, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Last Chapter

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be opening their Christmas presents as a matter of fact. Santa came to drop off their presents while they were asleep of course. This will be last chapter of this holiday story. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be opening their Christmas presents.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Merry Christmas"

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I didn't know that today is Christmas"

"Santa Claus came over while you and your friends are asleep" said Mrs. Evans.

"I missed that, mom" said Diana. "Here come my friends now"

Diana saw her friends came downstairs.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Did someone come over last night?"

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "Santa Claus went to the house while we were asleep"

"Where is our Christmas presents?" Nancy asked.

"Santa put it under the tree, girls" said Diana.

"Can we open our Christmas presents, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, girls" said Diana. "Let's go open them up"

Diana and her friends went to the Christmas tree and got their presents. Then, they opened their presents.

"What did you get, girls?" Diana asked.

"I got a new tablet" said Sue.

"That is nice" said Diana. "How about you, Nancy?"

"I have got a new board game" said Nancy.

"I like that" said Diana.

"What did you get, Di?" Sue asked.

"I have got a brand-new video game" said Diana.

"That is a good one, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

"Did you check the stocking, girls?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We haven't, mom" said Diana. "Let's see what it is"

Diana and her friends went to look inside their stocking.

"I can't believe that Santa gave us a gift card" said Diana.

"It is a $25 gift card, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"That is a good present from Santa" said Diana. "I hope we have a wonderful holiday"

Diana and her friends have like their Christmas presents. I hope you liked this holiday story. The end.


End file.
